custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Varian (Chalkaverse-1)
Varian was a Ce-Toa in the Chalkaverse-1. Biography Early Life Like most Matoran, Varian began her life helping to build the Matoran Universe. Upon its completion she was placed on Stelt. Stelt Upon being placed on Stelt Varian took on the job of chronicler, traveling around Stelt and recording events, including numerous gladiatorial matches. She was always constantly traveling, and thus typically stayed at the various inns located across Stelt. At an unknown point Varian was transformed into a Toa. As a Toa Varian joined a team of an unknown number of other Toa, who later joined another team after the two teams fought a number of Protocairns and Parakrekks. Varian began to grow fond of a Toa from the other team, Norik, and the two would often pair up for missions. Varian was typically sent out for stealth missions, where her Psionic powers came in particularly handy. However, she requested to be used for more action-oriented missions, which her leader agreed to. The combat proved to be too much of a strain for her, and she was considering telling Norik about it, but never did. ''Hang 'Em High'' The Missing Toa At one point Norik and Varian were asked for help by a group of Matoran who needed assistance finding some missing Toa. After waiting on the shore of the Northern Continent a couple of days to make sure there was no ambush, they were approached by a Toa of Sonics, who insisted upon using codenames for safety. The Toa led them to his village. Upon scanning their surroundings with her elemental powers, Varian discovered there were two Dark Hunters nearby about to blow up the building they were in. With the help of her Mask of Fate she was able to get herself and Norik out, but was unable to rescue the De-Toa, who was in the building when it was destroyed by the Dark Hunters. After recovering from the blast Varian tried to search for the De-Toa, but Lurker and Gatherer, the two Dark Hunters, began their assault. The De-Toa recovered from the blast too, and fought back against the Dark Hunters, who began to attack him in retaliation. Varian was about to save him using a mental attack, but was hit by Gatherer's mind-scrambling Rhotuka, sending her into unconciousness. Varian awoke some time later, and found Norik watching over her. She told him what had transpired while he was out, and begged for them to go after the Dark Hunters in case the Toa of Sonics was still alive. After Varian tried and failed to get up Norik searched nearby buildings for something that could help, and found a Mask of Elemental Energy. The two then set out. The pair managed to catch up with the Dark Hunters back at the shore. Norik distracted their opponents with a fire attack, whilst Varian disguised her prescense with her elemental power and snuck aboard their ship. However, Lurker discovered her and the two began fighting. Lurker eventually threw Varian overboard, and escaped with Gatherer. The two Toa then set out in their own boat. Using the Mask of Elemental Energy to replenish her elemental power, Varian telekinetically stopped the Dark Hunter's ship. She used her Calix to leap onto their boat, and knocked Lurker out with her Rhotuka. Gatherer then engaged her in combat, giving Lurker time to recover and knock her out. When Varian awoke she found that she was on Odina. She was brought to the throne of the Shadowed One by Ancient, where the Shadowed One told her that the De-Toa and Norik had both been captured, and both were then brought in, still unconcious. The Shadowed One gave Varian the oppurtunity to choose one to be set free. After initially refusing the choice, she chose Norik to be set free and gave him pleasant dreams as a parting gift. Varian was then informed she was to become a trophy, kept inside a stasis tube. Varian, horrified, inquired as to the the fate of the De-Toa. The Shadowed One revealed the De-Toa to be the shapeshifting Dark Hunter Triglax. Varian was then placed in a stasis tube, where she stayed as a trophy. She was left in stasis after the Matoran Universe was evacuated. ''Variable'' Abilities, Tools, and Traits Personality and Traits Varian was known to be eccentric and quirky, often using her powers for odd, but well-meaning, reasons. She was also stubborn, and not willing to back down. She also loved action. Powers and Abilities Being a Toa of Psionics, Varian is able to create and harness mental energy, mask her prescense, cast illusions, use telekinesis, and various other things. Varian was known to not be very good in combat, but she claimed to have perfect auditory recall. Tools and Equipment Varian used two elbow-mounted blades, and carried a Rhotuka shield. Her mask was the Kanohi Calix, the Mask of Fate, which allowed her to pull off very difficult feats. Forms and Armor Appearances In chronological order: *''Hang 'Em High'' *''Variable'' Category:Matoran Category:Ce-Matoran Category:Psionics Category:Toa Category:Toa of Psionics